Times a Changen
by An Angel in Red
Summary: love,tenderness,and hope,telling me you'll be okay. We lie under the star stained like. Listening to your hallow Breaths. you blood staining my hand. I hold on to you tight not wanting to let you go. "I love you..." AXY not Anuz , SXK, MXM, and BXR.


How we got this way I'm not sure, the screams of the people in the city. Blood covered everything. My people are suffering. It is all a blur to me on how this happened. The towns is on fire, my guards are doing all they can, as am I. But what can I do to stop all of this. A few years ago it was nothing like this, months ago I wouldn't be holding his bloody in my arms.

Why did this happen! I wanted to yell. My family, friend are hurting. He is dieing in my arms he gave his life to protect my people. As did the rest of them, our friends and lovers died.

~Three years ago~

I was sitting in my throne listening to the consul talk about imports, exports, taxes, laws, etc. It had been very uneventful if I say so myself. I wasn't really paying attention, and Seth must have caught onto it, because he had dismissed the consul men and women.

"Cousin is everything alright?" Seth asked walking up to me. I sighed and nodded. I put my head in my lap and closed my eyes.

"I'm just tired, and a slight headache. But other than that I'm fine." I said only half lying. The truth was I couldn't stop thinking about 'Him', sense I left I cannot go a day without seeing his crying face when he won the final battle.

Seth knew about 'Him'. It was just to damn painful. His tear stained face, his plea foe me to stay. But I couldn't stay I had to come back to Ancient Egypt.

"Atem why don't you go to your chambers and take the day off, I'll come get you when dinner is severed alright. I sighed and got up from my throne and out the doors and towards the west wing where my chambers lay. I opened the doors to my chambers and walked in and closed the doors behind me and lend against the door, only to fall to the ground holing my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my tanned knee. After what seemed like an hour I got up and removed my formal clothes and changed into my bedding wear.

~Yugi~

It has been a while sense I have seen Atem, That final battle is still fresh in my mind. I can still see Atem with the look of determination in his crimson eyes. When he left I found out something about my life. I am the son of someone so powerful. He is the creator and the sun. Ra. The Egyptian god. I found out I have power. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Light, and darkness. Ryou also has powers, he can control water, Marlik controls Earth, and Joey controls Air. But I am the source of these powers.

My appearance has changed a lot. I am now 5'4 my features are sharp. My bangs stick up, but only one does and that is the middle one. My eyes lost there childish touch to them. I look alike Atem seriously I do. It's like looking in the damn mirror and it hurts every time I look at my self. I also have a mark over my heart the eye of Horus. It seems that I'll be needed here sometime soon. As will the rest of them.

I look out my widow to see a full moon. I sighed and lied under my covers and fall into a piece filled dreams.

~**Morning**~

**_BEEP!_**

BEEP!

**_BEEP!_**

I slamed my hand on the stupid alarm clock. I lefted my droppy Violet eyes. '6:30 in the morning.' i thought 'Might as well get up and get ready for the day...'

I drag my self out of bed and into my walk in closet and grab my black leather pant and my buckel up back leather shirt and my chocker. that was Yami's at one point. I walked lazily to my bathroom and took a shower washing my sunkissed skin and slighty built body. I turned to wash my hair and just let the hot water poud and my back.

i got out of my shower and put on my clothes and walk out, I drap my towel of my shoulders and walk into my living room. Joet was sleeping on the couch. Marlik was in the recliner and Ryou was curled up in a ball on marlik's chest sound asleep. Ryou's features look just like Bakura's, ryou is the same as me we look just like are other halfs. But Ryous is still the kind and shy person we all know and love. I walk into the kitchen and got breakfast ready. for when they wake up they will have food in their systems.

Ryou was the first to wake up, next was Marlik, amd than Joey, they gather by the breakfast table and ate the pancake, toast, bacon, eggs, and Biscits, with a glass of orange juice on he side.

I walk over to my spot and brgun to eat. As did everybody else.

"So what are we going to do today?" Asked Joet with a mouth filled with eggs and bacon. "Im not really sure. I have a bad filling that we are going to get another job from Yugi's father today." Ryou said drinking his Orange juice. Before for anyboay could reply. Ra showed up out of no-where and scared the day-lights out of us. Joey chocked on his food. Marlik fell out of his chair. Ryou spits his drink up and I fall backwards out of my chair. Me and marlik jumped to our feet and glare a Ra.

"Good Morning Boys, how was your night?" he asked with a soft smile. "It ws fine until you popped up." Ryou snapped whiping his mouth. Joey nodded his head in agreement, as did me and Marlik.

He sighed and looked right ar us with a serious look on his godly face. "Boys i have a job for you, you will be living in Ancient Eygpt." he said, He snapped his figer and are bags were already packed and stored ready to go.

"Why are we going there Father?" I asked a bit pissed off, i just wanted to have one pieceful morning, but No i get a job instead.

"Becasue Atem and eveybody else needs you." he said, before we could protest we were sucked through a warp.

* * *

LOVED IT HATED IT R&R

I hoped you liked it


End file.
